Custard
Custard is the main character from the Save-Ums series. In Goanimate, he is a good user and one of the six children of Azura. He has a purple chainsaw which he beats most troublemakers up and then he says "This is what you get for becoming a/an *name of show/movie/video game* fan!" once done. He has the Power Bracelet to transform into a purple ranger if needed. In general, he has his own no voice from an episode of the children's show The Save-Ums, which is called *insert episode here*. http://www.mediafire.com/file/fnftabejkqd1x7j *Voice: Jennifer *Likes: Anything with wheels! *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of him, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults, his Werecat form *Singing Voice: UTAUloid of the same name *Evil Counterpart: Evil Custard *Favorite Color: Purple *UTAU/Speech and Singing Synthesis Tool voicebank language: Bilingual; English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Italian, Catalan and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums Appearance Custard is an anthropomorphic cat with a purple body (except for his face) and red face. Unlike the real cats, he has no whiskers. Custard has black eyes which rarely appear to be purple. Personality Custard is a cool, excitable, enthusiastic and imaginative Save-Um. He has a very active imagination and also applies his creativity to everything he does. When Custard is in the house, the potential for play goes through the roof and the everyday becomes fantastical. His approach to using gadgets is often very clever, and his enthusiasm for experimentation is truly inspiring. Once Custard starts to think "outside of the box" a full-on Save-Ums brainstorm always ensues. When Azura dies, Custard becomes devastated and starts crying in his TV show voice (that happened in Custard behaves at Azura's funeral). He and the other Save-Ums were also devasted when they heard from their mom that her friends Annet Myer and Maria Posada died in The Save-Ums behave at Annet Myer and Maria Posada's funeral. Abilities in MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 *Neutral attack - Chainsaw attack *Neutral attack 2 - *Neutral attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - Zoomer Songs *'The Save-Ums! Theme Song' - Shared with the other Save-Ums *'I'm Wishing/One Song' - Shared with Jazzi *'Beauty and the Beast' - Shared with Jazzi *'Under the Sea' *'Kiss the Girl' *'One Jump Ahead' *'A Whole New World' - Shared with Jazzi *'I'll Make a Man Out of You' *'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?' - Shared with Jazzi *'Love Will Find A Way' - Shared with Jazzi *'Earth Song' *'Two Worlds' *'You'll Be In My Heart' *'Go the Distance' *'I Am Yoga' *'Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms)' *'玉袋を蚊に刺された' *'Nuestro Amor' - Shared with Jazzi *'Aun Hay Algo' - Shared with Jazzi *'True Love's Kiss' - Shared with Jazzi *'So Close' *'When We're Human' - Shared with Jazzi and Big AL *'Never Knew I Needed' - Shared with Jazzi *'I've Got a Dream' - Shared with other characters *'I See the Light' - Shared with Jazzi *'Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night (Sing & Dance ver.)' *'Love Is An Open Door' - Shared with Jazzi *'True Colors' - Shared with Jazzi *'Can't Stop the Feeling!' *'La Mochila Azul' - Shared with Miguel Rivera *'Remember Me (Carlos Rivera)' *'Un Poco Loco' - Shared with Leo Kyoranne *'The World Es Mi Familia' *'Proud Corazón' Trivia *Some of the Save-Ums fans say that Custard is "cool". *Custard's voice provider is Jordan Francis in the children's show The Save-Ums, but in UTAU, he is voiced by Juliana Plu (who voiced Pururu), making him sound the way he sounded in Season 1. Juliana Plu recorded in English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Italian, Catalan and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums for multilingual voicebanks. Custard is actually "multilingual" just like the other Save-Ums and the recurring characters. He is able to talk as well as sing. *In UTAU, Custard is known as "Minami Luna Cool", one of Luna's append voicebanks. *Luna likes how Custard had his voice sounding cool in Season 1 (link to his voice from Season 1: ), except for his horrible voice that happened in Season 2. (link to his voice from Season 2: ) *In the deleted scene from Favian Mendoza gets Grounded for Hyper Eternity, Custard cries in his TV show voice over the death of his mom. *In Favian Mendoza gets Executed, Custard has the fire rod which shoots a pillar of fire that moves in a straight line, which is capable of damaging even airborne enemies and also melts ice, including ice-based enemies. *Custard (along with the other Save-Ums) is going to be a part of the monster children. *Custard may rarely show a close-up of his eye multiple times which means it shows a purple color or a lavender sea. **Although Custard's eyes are purple, they sometimes glow red. *In the first deleted scene of Angelica gets grounded on Easter, Custard goes Easter egg hunting along with the other Save-Ums, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light and Sheeta. *Custard had impaled by his neck from a purple umbrella after getting kicked by Evil Jazzi from the stairs and drowned in his own blood in Evil Jazzi kicks Custard down the stairs. *Custard had turned into a werecat while he's sleeping (that happened in Custard becomes a Werecat). *Custard is known for singing some rock and pop songs, including his number 1 favorite, Michael Jackson (although he is dead due to cardiac attack). He is also known for singing English and French covers of Japanese songs. *His popular cover is his "Great Electric Fire" cover. (Link to the original cover: ) *When Custard is furious, he does a SpaceGodzilla roar. *In the French dub, his name is changed to Berlingot. *In the Spanish dub, his name is changed to Jelly. *In the Brazilian and European Portuguese dubs, his name is changed to Sagu. *His name in Kanji is カスタード. *His name in Korean is 케스타. *His name in Hebrew is פודינג. *The close-up shot of Custard's eyes are shown when he's about to cry. *The close-up shot of Custard's mouth is shown when he's about to sing. *In Coco, Custard appears as Miguel Rivera's singing voice. He sings "Un Poco Loco", "The World Es Mi Familia", "Remember Me" and "Proud Corazón". Unlike Miguel, he says "eyes" instead of "mouth" in his "Proud Corazón" cover. *Custard appears as the purple ranger in Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers. *In Luna's version of the episode Chocolate With Nuts, Custard is sleeping in bed and Tom yells "Chocolate!" over the phone, causing him to wake up and fall with a thud. Custard turns off the phone volume and falls asleep. *A PMD model of Custard is made by a female Save-Ums fan. She extracted him from one of the Save-Ums DVD-ROM games, then rigged him using the mother bone (as well as adding his facial expressions) in PMD/PMX Editor. **The data for Custard can also be used for Music Girl, Tiny AR2, MMS LiveWallpaper and Tiny VR on Android. *Custard includes cool and smart voices inside his UTAU voicebank: **Custard_ENG **Custard_FRA **Custard_ESP **Custard_DEU **Custard_ITA **Custard_JPN **Custard_CHN **Custard_KOR **Custard_CAT **Custard_POR **and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums *His eurobeat song is "Custard Custard ★ Fire Endless Night". Gallery File:Echo Custard.png|Custard as seen in his "ECHO" cover by Crusher-P File:Custard close up eyes.png|A close-up of Custard's eyes is seen on his "Last of Me" cover by Circus-P File:Last of Me Custard.png|Custard as seen in his "Last of Me" cover by Circus-P File:Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night ft Custard.png|Custard as seen in his "Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night" dance cover File:Purple eye.png|A close-up of Custard's eye is seen showing a purple color as well as a lavender field sea File:Custard close up mouth.png|A close-up of Custard's mouth is seen when he's singing File:Custard (Purple Ranger).png|Custard in his purple ranger form Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies